Hyper Gamer Saga 8 - Virtual or Magical
by Autistic HyperGamer
Summary: A Fictional Superhro story set in AD 2014. A humanoid mutant known as Derrick finally takes a break from all the crime fighting and continues his training. When Sainzo, Derrick's old nemesis, returns with a better aid to conquer Earth, the Changeling Swarm comes to the rescue. (On HIATUS since I'm working on something else.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So a Couple of Days ago I started the first saga of 'Hyper Gamer'. So now, I am going to skip ahead to the future this time, in Saga 8. This story takes place in the 2014 timeline where MLP:FIM continues to exists, and my OC Derrick has been training with his powers. He will use other games later. For now, the main focus ****for the first arc **is Starcraft II HOTS. For this story, it will feature Mane Six as alicorns, and powered by the Rainbow power. If you don't like Overpowered stuffs, then this story may not be for you to read. I just write this for fun.

* * *

**(Equestria/1000 years ago)**

Somewhere...In the far pastful land of Equestria...before the events of Friendship is Magic...and after Discord's defeat...Tirek, an evil demon shaped as a Dark Centaur wages war against Equestria. With Great Strength, and great Dark magic. In his satchel holds the Stormbow of Darkness; which is his sidearm. The red demonic clouds fills as Tirek lives, blocking both the sun and moon.

Surrounding him...are the demonic clones of darkness. All thanks to Tirek's Stormbow of Darkness, which turns creatures, ponies, or any aliens into monsters, turning them to be their servant.

"Yes. All here." Tirek said, "Now nothing will stand in our Way. Commanders!" He readies the order, "March! We take the Castle!" then an army of Demons begins the march along with three Commanders.

In a bright flash, an army of Pegasi Guards, Unicorn Guards, and Earthen Guards appears, all by one each commander. Night Guards by Princess Luna; the goddess who controls the moon, and Solar Guards led by Celestia herself; the goddess who controls the sun. Both are sisters and rulers of the magical peaceful land known as Equestria.

"You will not Take Equestria." Celestia said,

"You again. Don't you remember the Omni-Artifact being sealed in by your hooves?" Tirek reminded, "Without it, you are hopeless."

"True." Celestia said, "But the only thing I need to defeat you is the magics of harmony." then levitating six artifacts known as th Elements of Harmony, the beam shots at her army, giving enchanted and stronger armor. Then the ponies charges in. The Demons raised their weapons, but are no match for the enchanted army. It only took around minutes until the Demon Army is downed. All downed demons slowly reverts to their pony forms, before the Elements of Harmony fires a multi colorful beam of rainbow, finally launching the Demon Tirek in the air and then launched to the earth, creating a hole, and sealing the Demon inside.

In the sky, the demonic clouds slowly evaporates, before the sun shines at last. The Ponies in Ponyville, Cloudsdale, and Canterlot cheering, for the evil Demon has been defeated at last.

"Finally." Luna said, "We won't have to fear Tirek anymore." The two sisters fly back home, with their army following by magical hovering of harmony.

* * *

**(Earth/Present)**

_"January 21th, 2014. Modern air fills the Earth of ours, as we are most of the time at peace. Most of the Mutants once did bad things were brought to justice. The special negater is built to keep their powers negated, since their powers is forever unremovable._

_My name is Derrick Beethan, and I am also a Mutant like them with Superpowers. I have ultimate control of all that is video games. I can create and forge items, and even create an avatar to take form of from a video game. I can also hack into a video game with my powers and use the CPU interface to hack and modify properties of a video game. I am however not a bad kind who commits crime, but fights them. Since 1994, I've started fighting crime, the forces of evil, and those who tried to stop me. As of 2006, since Garren dissapered, my mom advised me to create a virtual army from now on for safety-measures. I think she is overprotective, but she is right at that past year, where invaders are beginning to launch troops to commence genocide. Because I couldn't allow that to happen, I was forced to use a game to protect earth from Ridley's forces, and then Garren who decides to kill me. I have been living as a legendary hero, while on my other ego side, working at the Gas Stop._

_I am right now living in the burning west side that is Midland. All due to the sun, and no trees here. Actually, it was not that hot now. There were news about the big snow storm we will have every weekend since last week. It's going to get snowy for around three months. Mom and Dad leaving to another universe since they are enlisted to a team of Superheroes, and they are always away. They are not actually mutants, but magic-users. Mom comes every weekend to check on me, to make sure I hadn't gotten into too much trouble with my Mutant Powers. That hasn't stopped me from my reign of gaming however, and I will show you why."_

Derrick is already underway watching the Channel update of HCBailly.

"-short, I've been having some ongoing health issues for last couple months." Bailly said on video, "It's not anything terminal, I'm not dying but, most recently I just got a real bad cold from the last weekend I have," The Channel host continues the updates, until the video ends.

"Aww man." Derrick said, "First Richard's sick, and now HCBailly." he shakes his head, and opens up the game of 'Starcraft II Heart of the Swarm'. "I need friends available so i can have some proper fun." He shakes his head in dissapoint. "Fine. I'll do it myself."

He logs into his game, and into the 'Matchmaking' menu, with his safety gloves off as well, clicks on 'Versus A.I.' then checking to see both 'Mode' is set to '1VA.I.' and 'Race' to 'Random' for some nice fun. He scrolls his cursor to 'Play', before stopping himself. "Map Preferences." scrolling to that to see what maps he will play on. To his suspicious looks, there are no standard maps, but instead the maps that are new. "Everfree Forest? Ponyville? Canterlot? Cloudsdale?" Oh wait, the top says 'One Vote required to play. The chosen map will be your main territory for the remainder of the game.'

He finally remembers. He has forgot to turn off the Modifier settings. New maps however, since the world setting is set to something called **'Equestria'**. This will be Derrick's new adventure. His new adventure to explore new worlds. Immediately, game loads up and hes ready to play.

It takes minutes for him to set up his Zerg base. A Spawning pool, two Extractors, some more drones as well before Zerglings starts spawning out of the cocoon. The light blue bar appearing on the Spawning Pool, halfway to maximum, until it reaches there.

**"Muu-taay-sshinnn...Compleeeeete." **He clicks to see Speed Upgrades are done. He clicks on the minimap to see the runes castle, and Terran structures. Three Supply depots, a Barrack, Engineering Bay, and refineries. Four marines however. Not enough for an army of eighteen speedy zerglings though. Derrick sends the order to attack move here.

* * *

**(Equestria/Present)**

"Looking good, Everypony! Let's keep this magical makeover moving!"

In the runes of the Old Castle. There are six alicorns who represents the elements of harmony, and all are rainbow powered after sacrificing the Elements of Harmony to free the two regal rulers.

Pinkie Pie now has yellow inlines on her mane plus a bow on her mane, Rainbow Dash's wings now rainbow colored, Applejack's mane has red and light pink inlines, with an apple on her stetson hat, Twilight who has extra inline colors on her mane, yellow and light pale blue, with her wings which has purple & mulberry colors, Fluttershy's mane has light blue & teal inlines, while Rarity's stylish mane has blue and gold inlines, with diamonds. The cutie marks are also on each of their hooves, and glowing star on each of their pupil eyes.

Spike the petit dragon isn't rainbow powered however. He was reading a comic book in his hand, known as 'Power Ponies'. Spike asking help however, but rejected, as they can handle this. Spike goes to the hidden room so he can read it quietly.

"Ugh, what a surprise!" Spike said, "Hum Drum is in the way again while the Power Ponies do all the work! I guess I know what that feels li-" A rumbling sets him of.

"Spike!" Spike turns to Twilight, only to be trampled over by light brown aliens, leaping like speedy dogs. It only takes few seconds before it is gone, but the Mane Alicorns are still standing, left in shock at those creatures.

"It..." Fluttershy began, "Phased through us?"

Twilight levitates Spike on her back before getting ready to gallop.

"Let's follow those monsters!" Twilight said before the galloping begins. They all follow them all to the metallic base. Armored golems using mechanical weapons to blast those zergs. But with too much brown alien swarms, it only took a while before the Golems go down. All clawing on the base.

"Quick! A spell to banish them!" Rainbow shouted, and Twilight nodded, using her magic to fire a teleporting beam. The beam also phased through the Zergs. Repeats are done before Twilight gives up.

"Why isn't it working?" Twilight ponders,

The words, **'Foe: **** You! ********** you and your Rush order!' appears on the screen like holographical, and the six alicorns looks up.

"What does the exclamation mark, at Sign, number sign, and bits sign mean?" Pinkie asked,

"Obviously some rude words." Rarity answered with a face of disgust,

With a blinking flash of white, buildings all dissapeared, and showing another **'Foe has left the game!'** before monsters all sprinted back, and outside the ruined castle.

"Is it gone?" Fluttershy asked, hiding behind Twilight and Spike.

"I think so." She answered, before she snaps to the one behind this. "Discord!"

"I don't think it's Discord." Fluttershy said, "I've scanned already, and there's no Chaos Magic." this made Twilight gasped,

"But how?" Twilight starts flapping her wings, "Nevermind. Let's get out before those monsters come back here."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yes I did read the story on Fimfic called 'Equestria Global Offensive'. You will be seeing characters from other franchises/series.**

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This letter is different. It is not a report of friendship, but a report of our foundings. During the task to clean up the castle ruins, brown creatures came and trampled over us. What surprised us that they didn't harmed us, and it phased through us. I tried to use a Banishing spell but nothing seems to be working. Fluttershy says there is no source of Chaos Magic. I would require aid on how to deal with them. They might scare the ponyfolks in ponyville._

_Your faithful student,_  
_Princess Twilight Sparkle._

* * *

**(BGM: Dynasty Warriors Gundam - Calling to the Wind)**

In the deepest trees of the Everfree forest, A Zerg Hatchery is located there, along with 14 drones mining on the minerals, one each on both extractors. A Spawning Pool is clean and safe, and two more mutating Cocoons in place to be morphed into live structures. Zerg Queen using the 'Spawn additional Larvae' ability to keep larvas being spawned repeatedly overtime.

**"We have found an Enemy Player!" "We have found an Enemy Player!"** Said the Zerg advisor two times. Somewhere else, there are eight Terran Marines and Two Zealots. Eight Marines firing their Gauss Rifles and retreating before firing again, just to avoid taking more damages. Typical Strategy for Terran players, and sometimes Protoss players may just discard Zealots in favor for Protoss Zealots.

At Derrick's gaming bedroom, message appears for him.

**"Puru: I'm Elpeo Puru! Nice to meet you!" **A female commander greeted, who seems be commanding the Protoss league, and comes from the mighty show called Gundam. Derrick has been watching Gundam shows, and he's been a fan just like Garren. Terran on the other hand...

**"Duke: Yo, Joe!" **Cheered the great 'Duke', also known as Conrad Hauser, who is the field commander of the GI Joes, which Derrick isn't a big fan of the show unfortunately. Two brave AIs all designed by Derrick's powers and imagination. Derrick has already designed many AIs for Starcraft II, each with their own personalities, race choice, and up to three build orders.

With enough lings, Derrick decides to hold them back while the Zealots continues to chase until they are downed. Derrick splits his 24 Zerglings into halves of 12. Both leaping in opposite directions, before closing in for surrounding. The Marines tried to get away, but too slow, as the Zerglings trapped them, and took out all the Marines.

The ponies comes out of the windows to look at the brown creatures. He sees cottages on his monitor as he scrolled his command screen around. All ponies who appear to be neutral as Derrick moved the cursor on top of them, showing light blue circles. Derrick sees the opportunity to do something. He hits enter and types **'/Dance'**, making his Zergling flock doing the Oppa Gangnam dance. The Zerglings doing a dance three times, before the Pink pony joins in to mimic the dance two more times.

"Pinkie! Get back!" Shouted the Purple unicorn with wings? Derrick just saw it. A purple unicorn with wings. Studying the appearances, that must be an Alicorn. "They could eat you!" The Pink Pony who is Pinkie ignores her and dances.

"Don't be silly, Twi." Pink pony said, "They can't harm us there. We can phase through." thus a demonstration is met, where Derrick orders the zerglings to sprint ahead, phasing through Ponies as well, exiting Ponyville.

It will be no problem to scout faster thanks to the speed upgrades to the Zerglings. A Rainbow beam zooms to the zerglings, only to phase through. It repeats over and over until it rises up and fires from behind, doing nothing. The Zerglings payed no attention, galloping through the Rainbow maned pony.

"Why isn't it working?" She faceground three times, before falling over to her back.

"Hang in there, Rainbow." Twi said, or 'Twilight' Derrick is going to guess. "Princess Celestia is on her way. Those must be Tirek's army."

Again, twenty four is split into two groups of twelve to find the enemy base faster. Derrick saved both splitted groups into two hotkeys, before going back to his base to see his 'Roach Warren' hatched, along with 'Evolution Chambers' which he needs for the Zerg Upgrades. Immediately, he sends one drone to an empty Expo around the trees to begin mutating into a Zerg Hatchery, while upgrading his main Hatchery to a lair since he has enough Minerals to spend. He quick scrolls using the group hotkey, to see the base entrance. A Terran Barricade located on one ramp, Terran base confirmed. On the other groupside, Pylons & Photon cannons shooting his zerglings, but Derrick managed to pull them back, Protoss base confirmed. Now sending both overlords to each base, so he can find out what they are going to build.

**"We have found an Enemy Player!"**

"What?" Derrick said in surprise. Derrick quick scrolls to his base quick, to see an enemy Overlord. Derrick's Zerg Queen crawls over and shoots needles, making an enemy Overlord to go away. "Really? From behind?"

**"Piccolo: You will soon know why none can defeat me, the King of Demons!"** The voice belongs to the villain of the Dragon Ball series, King Piccolo, who is commanding the Zerg army now. He prefers the Z version of Piccolo however due to his Special Beam Cannon. Derrick immediately spawns two zerglings to scout further south for any traces. Not wanting his drones to fall to airborne enemy claws, he gets three Spore Crawlers being mutated. He scrolls all the way to the outskirts of Ponyville, which has four Xel'naga towers. He places two zerglings each, now having 14 in his group left. Piccolo's zerglings soon comes to invade Derrick's base, only to be met by Spine Crawlers he just placed all over. Even two are near the Lair which was just evolved from Hatchery.

Derrick took his sweet time getting new Zerg Structures up. He now has a Hydralisk Den & an Infestor Pit. He begins building his ground army, filled with Roaches, Hydralisks, and Infestors. Minutes later, Piccolo's mutalisks comes to ruin the fun. Flock of ten flying to Derrick's drones to destroy, but they pulled back as they see the Spore Crawlers.

"Good. I made the AI to retreat back when they see Anti-Air Defenses." Derrick whispered. It has been years, and he's been training his Mutant Powers. Derrick proceeds to march his new ground forces, while keeping his Evolution Chambers upgrading the weapons & armors. Level 1 is already complete, so now he needs to wait for more Minerals & Vespene Gases. As they reach the roads of Ponyville, they see a White Regal Alicorn, with rainbow flowing mane, glowing her horn. One specific accessory Derrick sees is a Crown. That must be their regal ruler. There should be one more, but he will find out as he progresses.

"Followers of Tirek! **PERISH!**" Shouted the one who must be Celestia. A powerful beam hits them, but nothing happened.

"Later, Alicorn." Derrick said, using the **'/Dance'** Command, "I got enemy bases to destroy." Then the Ground forces marches forward, phasing through Princess Celestia.

_Oh no. This is just like the Counter-Strike crisis._ Celestia thoughted, facehoofing.

Back at Derrick's new ground force, they meet up with the Protoss forces. Roaches going first to soak the damages and soak back, while Hydralisks handles the rapid firing, and Infestors with the Fungal Growth to keep Protoss forces from moving anywhere and taking damage over time. Few of Derrick's units are gone, but enough to wipe the enemy units off the map before the remaining pulls back. The ground forces immediately pushes forward until they enter the enemy Protoss expo and lay siege.

**"Puru: You make me sick." **growled the New Type executor, before the Protoss base evaporates in cybernetic pixels, giving him a message of **'Puru has left the game!'**

Derrick scrolls back to see another structure ready. His Nydus Network. He uses it to summon the worm on the enemy base side. Waits before the worm appears. All the units marches inside, as the Nydus Worm swallows all the units.

**"Piccolo: Prepare yourself!" **announced the Demon King Piccolo. **"Not even your defenses can save you." **Immediately the ground forces of Derricks exits the Nydus Network to his Main base, and surprising, big flock of Mutas appears. Derrick acted quick and use the Fungus to keep them from getting away, so the Hydralisks can fire needles at them. Only four were left during the defense before they fled. Derrick quick scrolls to his four scouting zergs who fallen, to find those tiles covered by Piccolo's zerg creep. Zerg Base confirmed. Now he will need to reinforce his Zerg Army. **"Piccolo: NO! You aren't suppose to survive against my Flock of Doom!"**

Unknown to his presence, he is being watched by a Purple Alicorn, who is staring at it in disgust face.

"What the hay are those?" She asked, "It looks as if the Structures are alive." She turns and gallops away as far as possible from the base.


	3. Chapter 3

January 25rd. He returns home from his Gas Station work once again. 7-Eleven, the best place Derrick is working at so far. He's been the greatest assistant, keeping the inside store clean. It has been few days since he's taken a break from Starcraft II, not wanting to bother the Ponyfolks for now.

He sits on his Computer Chair, turning off sleep mode on his CPU, and going back to his Starcraft II game. Loading up his base file using his powers, where his is still in Everfree Forest. He brushes his hands altogether.

"Oh yeah! More Training!" He cheered, "I'm ready to do some more Action!"

**[BGM: Dynasty Warriors 3 - Yellow Storm]**

His game screen appears after some loading. All safe, no HP Gauge harmed. Just the load sickness debuff he sees. Five Minutes is all he needs for it to wear off. His Spawning Pool, Hydralisk Den, Roach Warren, and Infestors Pit still in tact. To his surprise, there's a Rainbow Pegasus spying. He scrolls his cursor that, to see no hostile signs. He checks all the burrowed Infestors he placed. All which are in different cities except the cloudy one.

"Cloudsdale was it?" He said, "I will need a Spire." then quick scrolling at the castle ruins, he has located gold. "Nice! Gold Minerals! I'll need a base here too." With some decision, he sends one Drone to follow a Hydralisk, before grouping up to 12 Hydralisks, commanding it to attack move there. "Escort Mission assigned."

Somewhere, top in the Clouded city known as Cloudsdale, six Protoss Phoenixes flying to the City. All of them commanded by a humaniod AI from one Gundam series. Heero Yuy.

**"Heero: City Located. Commencing Mission." **AI Heero confirmed.

Phoenixes zooms into the city, as the pegasi saw it, they flew away. However, some are unable to get away as the Protoss Phoenixes used the Anti-Gravitation beam, stopping all six. Six captured pegasi in fear of what will the alien ships do. Those Gravitation beams are different however, as it is an Infinite duration of the energy-based ability.

**"Heero: Capture done. Now Scanning Creatures. Should be done in 20 minutes." **AI Heero said,

Back at the Zerg base. Derrick has the Spire done at last, and already morphing mutalisks from his Main and Expo. All 14 should be enough to get some air stuff done. He quick scrolls to the ruined castle.

"Good." Derrick said, "No one has taken this expo yet." His drone hovers to the expo field and begins the mutation to Hatchery. "I won't have to worry about resource shortage now." A Chime of muta voices are heard, and Derrick scrolls back to see 14 Mutalisks already hatched. He launches his Mutalisks immediately to Cloudsdale, flapping their wings and zooming there.

"Those monsters better not!" Said Rainbow who was still hiding, takes the air and zooms to follow the Mutalisks.

The Mutalisks makes it to the Cloudsdale after minutes of flight, on his minimap, showing six Phoenixes. All thanks to his Overlords, so he can scout for abnormal activities commited by other AI players. He sics his Mutas at one, who is a Protoss Phoenix.

**"Heero: Target Confirmed. Commencing Destruction." **AI Heero confirmed, putting his emotions aside during missions.

Nothing they can do however. Derrick uses his Mutalisks to bomb one Phoenix, freeing a Light Blue Pegasus. It stared at the Mutalisks in fright and horror, before the Mutalisks flew off to another Phoenix. Those continue to blast their glaives at each Phoenixes, freeing each Pegasi.

**"Heero: You'll regret getting in my way." **The AI said. Four Phoenixes flying to the Mutalisk group's position, spotted on Derrick's minimap as he click on it. He orders the mutas to focus fire one by one, making easy targets before the Phoenixes all fall. **"Heero: I will kill you for that!" **Heero abandons mission at last, leaving Cloudsdale.

**"Our Drones are under attack!"**

Derrick quick scrolls back to the attacked Expo, where Piccolo's Zerglings are attacking the drones. A Quick burrowing is all he needs, but now enemy zerglings are attacking the Hatchery. It didn't take long until the other Hydralisk Roach group gets here and fights back, only for Piccolo's lings to pull back. Derrick's drones unburrow back to mining, while few mutates to Spires, which all was destroyed. Piccolo sics his zerglings to the Main Base, only to find it super defensive by walls of Spires, and Zerg Queens to keep the gap closed. Queens using her healing abilities to keep the Spires alive.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Applejack was hiding behind the bushes, to not take any chances, and their horns glowing. Both scanning for something. Twilight's eyes opens in gasp.

"I found the trace." Twilight said, with eyes widened next, "It's from another world!"

"Another world?" Alicorn Applejack repeated, Twilight draws a magical picture of the tracing. The creatures and the 'AI's someone's voices are calling are being controlled by one.

During the explanations, Rainbow Dash flew to the two's presence.

"I saw Mutalisks heading for Cloudsdale." Rainbow said, "They didn't harm the Ponies, but the flying yellow machine that captured them."

_What is it planning? _"Rainbow, can you gather the others? I think I found out who's behind this."

"Already?" She asked,

"May not be easy finding one. Go gather and I'll explain." Twilight ordered, given a salute by Rainbow before flying off. Twilight and Applejack flapped their alicornic wings and flies back to the Golden Oaks Library.

Meanwhile, a Group of Roaches, Hydralisks, and Mutalisks are already attacking Piccolo's Zerg Base, reducing all to fleshy rubble. One Infestor was here to shoot Fungus at flying zerg units. Not even Corruptors are able to survive the combination of Fungus and Hydralisks. It only took awhile until Piccolo submits.

**"King Piccolo: You Injured my pride! I will have my revenge!"** AI King Piccolo threatened,

**"King Piccolo has left the game!"**

Thus, the rest of Piccolo's Zerg base dissolves into cybernetic pixels. Now letting the Zerg creep wither away is not needed for another Zerg player, as a Drone comes up and mtuates into a Hatchery. Derrick checks on the other Hatchery near the Gold place.

"Yes!" Derrick thrusted his fist into the air of success. "Annoyance Source deleted!"

He can see that Duke managed to defeat the Gundams at last. Last time, it was overpowered, so Derrick is forced to nerf the strengths and then the Buster Rifle, so it will require four seconds of charging before firing. Plus making it so reloading costs 50 minerals & 50 vespene. It has been days, and the Wing Gundam is no longer super invincible.

**"Heero: Duke!" **AI Heero shouted,

Derrick brushes his hands to hear the Rival Dialogue he developed for each AIs using his powers as well. Fun thing he managed to do. Thankfully, the super modifications won't affect the Unranked & Ranked.

**"Duke: Your Gundam is no match." **He taunted.

**"Heero has left the game."**

Thankfully, two defeated AIs will be replaced after 3 minutes. Melee Victory Conditions are erased. Just the Game Over credits after losing three lives, with one depleted by surrending or having all bases & units destroyed.

Back at the Golden Oaks, Twilight finally learns that the Other world is actually inhabited by Humans. This brings questions and words from the five Alicorns of Harmony

"Would they like my Parties?" Is the first thing Pinkie would ever asked.

"Are they Dangerous?" Fluttershy whispered,

"Sounds like a different Planet." Applejack said,

"I hope they aren't too Barbaric." Rarity said,

"We should tell Celestia." Rainbow suggested. And just as Twilight asked Spike to take a letter, Pinkie stops them both.

"No need for Letter, Twilight. She's here!" Pinkie said, pointing her hoof at the opened Door

The six turns to the White Regal Alicorn behind the doorsteps, all bowing to her except Twilight.

"Celestia." Twilight began, "I just found out who's controlling those creatures."

"Is it Tirek?" She guessed,

"No. Someone else from a Different world." Twilight answered, and she is ready to explain who they are up against.

* * *

**AN: ****OH YEAH! ****Heero and Piccolo ain't so tough now thanks to my OC's Nerfing ability. There will be unique powers for every AI in the Starcraft II developed by the Protagonist himself to make it challenging.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: To point out My OC isn't a brony, and the 'Equestria Girls' movie series doesn't exist in the MLP timeline. Also, sometimes the 'Good Guy wins' timeline which my OCs going to expect can be time-altered by one villain. In other words, there's going to be some twists in this story.**

* * *

"You know about the Humans?" Twilight repeated. Minutes later after the discovery and telling Celestia about what she found. Celestia also reveals that she knows about those kinds in the very past. This was actually the horrible history Celestia encountered, and Celestia managed to banished the barbaric humans.

"My student." Celestia began, "I know them because I saw them in the very past before Equestria is born. They are the race of warmongers, who fought in the war between three other tribes. Their greed, war, and corruption is what cause Chaos to be stronger in the first place. I was even warned of the evil future."

The gasps can be heard from the six.

_Those demons. _Twilight thoughted wit hanger, _They all must be punished._

"Miss Celestia." A bipedal alien voice said, walks forward, giving Celestia a bow. "Sorry I'm late." Thus earning another gasp. This alien has silver blue skin. Eyes glowing like magic, and it has some kind of alien-like armor. It turned his head to the ponies and smiled. "My name is Sainzo. I am the Minshlu race."

Just then, Twilight zooms forward, frightening Sainzo. Twilight begins asking nerdy questions, like what planet, what cuture, what kind of armor, and what spaceship. Celestia however stopped her.

"Enough, Twilight." Celestia interrupted, "There will be another time." Rainbow snickered.

"Actually, I'll explain quick." Sainzo nodded, "We Minshlu are the experimented warrior race born to help the Justice Force. I know you, the Element of magic, have questions. That's for later however. I also see you found a planet corrupted by darkness."

"Yes..." Celestia said, "It's been so long Sainzo. I need your help."

"What kind of help actually?" Rainbow asked,

"My subjects." Celestia said, "We will launch war on Earth, and teach both humans & mutants their sins of chaos. Sainzo, can you and your Justice Force Federation help us? My scientists have just constructed a Planetary Gateway."

"Yes, my friend." Sainzo said, "Celestia. My forces are ready. Let's ensure Earth erased from existence."

"Not out of the question for us." Twilight joined, giving Celestia a salute, "We'll help punish those evil earthlings, and bring justice." This earns Sainzo a smile, as the rest of the ponies of Harmony agreed.

Then... Sainzo's voice echoes in the narrative style, which no one can hear.

_**Excellent. *Small Evil Laughs* I have managed to trick the Ruler of Equestria. I have to thank the mysterious stranger from the future. With Equestria on the side of Justice Force Federation, we will finally have Earth under control in the name of justice and harmony.**_

_**I also had to thank my other old friend Riiybu for the spell to make warring humans appeared in the Pre-classical era on Equestria, just to make Celestia think the Humans are warmongers. Such sacrifices must be made, but it's the perfect way.**_

_**Harmony... Yes... This is something I need. Something to learn from, and I've done it. The Rainbow powers, affecting all the ponies as well, which increases physical and mental strengths. Hyper Gamer, my nemesis, always thought that Good Guys will always win. But soon, he will learn that the strongest ideas will counter that and win the war. The era of superheroes shall end soon...**_

**AN: DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN!**

* * *

February 2nd. While outside it is finally snowing, today is the Superbowl, and Derrick was cheering for nobody at the moment. Not mattering for which side, he just watches. His mother called on phone, and Derrick confirmed he was doing fine. Telling that the Seagulls won. It surprised Derrick that his parents are also watching the Superbowl, along with other friends. After some conversation, Derrick bids farewell and hangs up to watch the rest of the Superbowl before getting back on his Computer, and continue playing his Starcraft II game.

The Zerg base is still in tact as he turned on the game in Everfree Forest. No units were harmed thanks to the AFK Frost-Crystals. It prevents harm come to the crystals protecting the units & structures while Derrick is offline. The Protecting Crystals dissolves away before his Zerg HUD appears. Immediately, he gets a notice that one Expo is under attack. He presses the space bar and sees it attacked by Armored Ponies?

"W-W-What?" He sputtered, "I made it so Environmental creatures of the map won't attack me! What's going on?!" He checked every systems and programs. It was no error. His gold expo is being attacked. Derrick thinks for a bit. "Guess I have no choice." He use his powers to set stance to 'Hostile' to ponies. Spine Crawlers starts flinging at the Guardspony, before all goes down. He sees all his Overseers which he managed to evolve all Overlords. So it seems the ponies have decide to act hostile. He sends all the Overseers inside each clouds, providing stealth.

He scrolls to his army. So far, he has 48 Hydralisks, 64 Roaches, 120 Zerglings, 8 Infestors, 6 Swarm Hosts which he never use unless enemy structures are near, 82 Mutalisks and 8 Ultralisks. His Nydus worms appeared on three other Expos, and sends his Ultralisks to each expo for defenses for now. Also sending 4 each to three other expos. Now he has 36 Hydralisks. Decreased numbers needed to take on flying hostiles, but enough to also support Roaches against ground hostiles. His other 24 zerglings burrowed all over Everfree Forest, to see if any hostile forces are coming. To his answer, comes 24 Guardspony, and eight Unicorns.

"Great... So the natives decide to kill me." He said, "I must defend myself." He sends his Roaches & Hydralisks. Roaches in front, to wait for the Guardsponies come, and there they come. 24 Guardsponies charging in, and striking them. 64 Roaches are holding them with thick armor and acid spray. What Derrick sees is lines of 6 Guardsponies every 15 seconds coming to reinforce. Unicorn Guards firing lasers as their range support. Derrick moves his flock of Hydralisks forward to support, while sending 4 Infestors to meet up. Derrick also spawns additional Roaches to keep the tanking numbers up.

Taking time for them to come, and the Infestors appeared on his screen. Immediately, Fungus are launched at the guardsponies for the Roaches to pull back and attack in range. Infestors repeating their Fungal Growths before the other Guardsponies & Unicorn Guards are forced to retreat. Derrick let out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, huge Rainbowish Beams. It blasted his Main Base, incinerating everything he has made so far. But he noticed the nuke signs on the expos as well. The unknown beam destroyed all his Expo base.

"Damn! How'd those natives get their Superweapons?" Derrick said, before he sees the **'Defeat'** message. Derrick shaked his head before seeing a choice of options: **'Respawn'**,** 'Quit'**, and **'Options & Settings'**. Derrick smirked however, moving the cursor to Respawn. "Little do the Equines know. I can respawn."

With that. He clicks 'Respawn', to see his Hatchery base and 6 drones here. It only took one minute however, for a Rainbowish Beam to annihilate each base. Derrick repeats his Respawning until he finds the **'Respawn'** grayed out, showing a message stated: **'Out of lives. You may respawn Tomorrow.'**

"What the hell?" Derrick seethed, "That weapon must be overpowered. There's no way that Superweapon can charge quick." He thinks for a bit before exiting the game. If the natives have a Space Station on the moon. There might be a chance to disable that Superweapon. Derrick receives a quick brain blast. "Doom II it is!" He announced, he browses the C Drive folders and clicks on 'Doom II', then loading up with pk7 file and **'superconnect'** wad. He starts the game and selects **'Blazkowicz' **class.

**[BGM: Wolfenstein 3D - Get them]**

He finds himself in some kind of Canterlot Castle Halls. No Guards seem to be around. Immediately, he types down the 'I-D-K-F-A' code, to give him max ammo, weapons, health, 3 lives, and all the keys. Derrick uses his power to take form of the Gaming Preset Avatar and hears a voice of authority.

"IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA, STOP!"

He turns around to see three guards. He raise his Machine gun and points at the guards.

"Nope." He respond, pulling the trigger and shooting bullets in the head as they charge at him. Derrick jumps over and continues firing before the three crashes to the door. Derrick turns back and sprints forward.

He keeps his Machine Gun ready, blazing through the guards that tried to attack him, but not the civilians. He's no killer, but he only wants to subdue any attacking Guards. He speeds down the road, and sees far from here a Hi-Tech Airship being launched to space.

"There. I'll speed through and climb aboard." He said, speeding down the roads and using his machine gun still at any other guards. Unicorn Guards in a wall formation made Derrick skid and stop. Derrick jumps over the lasers shot by them, and uses the Chain Machinegun to gun few guards down before speeding forward. "You're facing the Doom Player." He turns to the Launch Port. "There. I should play stealth this time." He rushes into the Launch Port, before the Guards can find them. As they leave, Derrick hops out and speeds to the Launch Pad, immediately jumping inside the crates, being levitated to the Space Port.

Finally he has made it. Once Derrick hears the space airship being launched into space, Derrick now switches to stealth, using the cloak sphere, and jumping out of the Crates, running to the quarters room, and then crawling under the bunkbeds. Derrick sighed in relief and victory.

_A Small break would do. _Derrick thoughted, _It will only be a few hours before the Ship arrives. I need to disable that Super Weapon so I can safely spawn my Hatchery without getting obliterated_. Using a small technique, he warps out of his avatar, positioning it into a freezing state, then finding himself back in the bedroom of his midland house. What he doesn't expect to see, is a Black equine, with cheese legs. It opens its eyes to reveal that is green, and catlike. In shock face and opens its mouth.

"What is this? Where am I?" A Female voice is revealed, and stares at the Human mutant known as Derrick. "Answer me! Where am I?!"

"You are on Earth. Continent, America. State, Texas. My name is Derrick. Half Human, and Half Mutant" He answered. "You must be like the Regal ponyfolk."

"Other? I am not royalty in Equestria, but in Chrystalia." She said, "My name is Queen Iris. One of the ten Chrystalian Queens."

Just before Queen Iris explains what happened, Emergency news was on his Widescreen TV. He quickly grabs the remote and channels to the news.

"What's this? This looks advanced." She asked,

"Television. We humans invent those in the past." He explained, as he finally reaches the news channel. There he sees the white regal unicorn with wings staring down at the president at the white house, while the three mutants had its powers turned on, preparing an attempt to stop her. That white unicorn with wings again...Alicorn was it? Derrick finally remembers during the adventures on Equestria.

What Derrick didn't expect, is to see the Black Changeling queen glaring at the White Alicorn Mare.

"It's her... The demon who tried to wipe out the Changeling Race." Isis said, closing her eyes, "She almost killed my infantlings." Derrick turned his head to Queen Isis, then to the Screen. Just then. Door is banged open to reveal the small changelings that Iris told him, and those have armor.

"IRIS!" They flew and glomped the queen. The Changelings' wings are much different from the Pegasi however as Derrick stared at them. Those are insect like. They stared at Derrick back next, but Iris had a chance.

"No. He's a friendly Mutant." Queen Iris said,

"So Iris..." Derrick began, "Who is this Demon?" he is ready for some explanations about the white alicorn whom the Queen called 'Demon'.

* * *

**AN: While ponies are nice, I like Changeling ponies much better.****  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** **This will be a quick second one before I go to bed.**

* * *

_14 months ago before the Coronation, In the ruined city called the Changeling Hive, it is burning alive. Pegasus Soldiers scouting for remaining changelings. They have sneaked through the defenses and started killing not just soldiers, but civilians as well. Equestria has decided that the Changelings are too dangerous and must perish. The Changelings here are trying to adapt, but the ponies think they don't deserve it._

_Inside the throne room, Celestia's hoof is pinning the neck of Queen Chrysalis, ruler of her hive._

_"No...Stop..." Chrysalis chokes between breaths, "I can reform...Just like..."_

_"No..." Celestia said, cutting her off, "There will be no reforming for you. We cannot take any chances, as you are nothing but Warmongers. All Changelings cannot exist if we Equestrias are to achieve perfect peace. You are no longer needed in this world of mine."_

_"We are...Not...Warmongers... *Gasps* All we want...Is peace..." Chrysalis said, before being stomped one more time, comboing with a magic beam, burning it to ashes._

_"No peace for the wicked." Celestia venomly said._

_Little do the ponies know, the Changelings are making a secret escape under the trees. They are followed by ten other changeling Queens. Buzzing their wings as hard as possible, flying from the attackers._

_Hours since they retreated. Day after day, they continue to flee, flying over seas until they reached the city. They have retreated to the old city of 'Chrystalia', vacant when dragons attacked, and left it in ruins._

_One Year skip, changelings are living in harmony in this new city. A Funeral is being held to honor the great Chrysalis._

* * *

After explanation, Derrick's fist is founded shaking, eyes turned to anger at the White Ruler. The land he has found thought it would be peaceful. But his mind went to anger at the regal ruler on television. Derrick, a childish fun-loving guy snapped when he hears something about 'Genocide'.

"I am sorry for your anger." Queen Iris. "I should've known you hated those."

"No." Derrick seethed, "It's Celestia who should apologise and atone." hanging his head, fist still shaking. "How dare she." Derrick watches the White Alicorn and the President. The President trying to negotiating peace.

"No. No peace for the wicked." Celestia announced before leaping forward, and pinning the president. The three mutants tries to come and help, but the Guardsponies flew in and pinned all the mutants and knocked them out cold. Celestia fired a fiery magic beam from her flared horn, to set the President on fire. Then Ponies suddenly appeared around Celestia. One Unicorn, flared its horn and fire at the screen, before it becomes a screen of blue.

"No... She's gone too far." Queen Iris growled, and the other three Changelings nodded.

"Here." Derrick pointed at the map he searched. "The White House is at Washington DC. I'll leave you to gather the other Changelings."

"What? You're not going to help?" Queen Iris.

"Unfortunately." Derrick said, "There's a Superweapon that needs to be disable. If that's aiming for earth, then all is lost." before starting up his game of 'Doom II', "Good Luck, Iris." then warping into his Avatar.

"Queen?" The Changeling asked,

"Right, let's gather the rest and get to Washington and fast." Queen ordered,

* * *

On the moon. Derrick used the knife to stab the box latch few times before tackling and breaking free. He sees more Guardsponies however, and they see him.

"Intruder!" Guardspony shouted,

Derrick responds with a Chaingun, gunning down each ponies before sprinting forward. He switches back to his machine gun and mows down each ponies, while sprinting through the moon in the Marine Suit, thankfully equipped with extra air tanks.

He sees the cannon through the window, being charged up. He scans using his VG HUD scanner, and reveals it has 10 minutes left. He turns to the door, which requires a Key.

"No time to find the key." Derrick said before wielding the Rocket Launcher through Video game logical inventory. He starts firing at the door until it is broken. Derrick sees a barrier, but pulls out the Spear of Destiny and thrusts forward, making the barrier explode with magic. Derrick raised the spear of Destiny and fired a powerful beam, blasting each poneis to the wall. He turns to the largest cannon.

"Now to destroy it." He said, walking forward. He was stopped however by a Dark Blue alicorn warping here. Derrick readies his spear.

"You will go no further to our Cannon." She said, "It is imperative that Earth must perish." before flaring up a horn and firing a beam of magic. Derrick however raised his spear of Destiny once more and fired a beam, colliding with another beam. Derrick kept his spear steady, charging it up with the rest of his Ki which he developed 5 years ago. Doing so making his beam tugging closer to Luna. "No! This is not possible!" The explosion of the Destiny beam launched Luna through the glass and down the surface of the moon, sliding through like sand.

Derrick turns his head to the countdown, 4 Minutes left. He aims his Spear of Destiny, firing a powerful beam once more. It pierces through the largest cannon, malfunctioning. Immediately Derrick warps out of his Avatar before the Cannon self destructs and explodes, taking the building with it. The Dark Blue alicorn however warped out before the big explosion takes her too.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Washington DC, army of Changelings engaging against Celestia's army. The Elements have appeared, and charged in, eliminating not just the Changelings, but the Human hostages and soldiers, as well as other Mutants. Those mutants stand no chance against the Rainbow powered Elements. The Changeling elites however swooped in and saved hostages before sending them to the safe place. Elites and Mutants now working together to stop them.

They are now at the stand off after 40 minutes of battle. The Equestrian army in their shocked faces when they see the biggest swarm of changelings ever. Queen Iris has received even more reinforcements, commanded by other Chrystalian Queens.

"It's not possible!" Twilight said,

"I can see you are trying to bring your Allies too, Sainzo." Queen Isis said, as Sainzo already introduced to his enemies before battle.

"What?" Sainzo said, "How did you know?"

"Scouts." Queen Isis explained, "My Sister is commanding an army of Airships to destroy your pitiful frigates. Plus, my friend Derrick managed to destroy that monstrosity weapon of yours."

"I can still fight!" Sainzo said, raising his sword, but stopped by Celestia.

"No. Too many Changelings. We must retreat." Celestia said, "Don't worry, Sainzo. We'll find a tactical way. Let's meet up with your Justice force leaders." Celestia's horn flares up before they all teleported away. But not before Sainzo lets out few thoughtful words.

_You'll pay for this, Derrick._ Sainzo thoughted, _why do you always meddle with my mission?_


End file.
